dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Padrino Part 8
Previous: Padrino Part 7 There was plenty of commotion all around town, and there were so few Marines on the base that getting through security was so unbelievably easy. Stealth was a specialty, as was breaking and entering. In fact, the breaking and entering was a snap, thanks to the windows of the room being completely shattered during the attack. With a flashlight in the dark room, she began to search. She looked around for anything at all that seemed out of place. Besides the blood and rubble, there wasn't much to behold, at least not to the naked eye. That was when she saw the hand prints in the decorative, metal shield against the wall on the ground. It was used as an actual shield, though it was entirely too small to be considered for used in combat. There was a fist print that covered up the entire thing, whoever did this bent it very much out of shape. It would take an unreal amount of strength to do something like this, especially without breaking one's hand. That was when she looked up to see the slice marks. They were very clean katana strikes, obviously done with a masterful sword. She looked very closely in every single slice mark that she could, and almost gave up hope. That was until she found it, a tiny piece of metal from the blade in the wall. She pulled out a small pouch and placed it in carefully. She continued to look around for a minute more, but that was when she heard footsteps. Marine: Hello? the door, shining the flashlight around Admiral Rise? He shined his light around all of the bloodstains and the "off limits" tape in the room, until he saw that part of the room had turnd completely black. Then he heard a whisper in the dark. Voice: Osore... Marine: 'out his pistol W-who's there! Show yourself! ''That's when his flashlight came upon a small little girl on the floor, in the middle of the blood stain. Her knees were wrapped in her arms against her chest, and her head was tucked into them. She was sobbing. '''Marine: Oh... his gun away Hey, little girl, what are you doing here? Where are your parents? her. Girl: '''They're at home. up at him, her eyes still teary. '''Marine: Well come on, we'll give them a call, and get you back home. put his hand on her shoulder That was when her hand clenched onto his, bloody and long-black, jagged fingernails touched his arm. This startled him at first, but then he looked back at her face to see ugly, razorsharp teeth in her mouth, with completely black eyes snarling at him. She jumped at him, causing him to scream in absolute horror. When the other Marines barged in, all they saw was their comrade lying on the floor, in absolute hysterics. There was no sign of a little girl. He assest what looked like a very grim situation. Jere did not miss the fact that not only was he in the presence of The White Blade Pirate's gunner, Kala, but now he was against the Tiger-Stripe's very own Ink-Blade Usagi. And no matter what rocked you lived under, you knew the infamous Swift Demon Dracule Sakura, which could only mean that the Jolly Pirates were somewhere on the island. A very grim situation, indeed. That was when there came a great force of Marines over the hill of the park, all of them holding rifles in the up-ready position. This did very little to comfort Jere, though. He needed his team, and he needed them right that instant if he was even going to stand a chance. Though this bunch may do for a small distraction, not much else, though. Usagi looked off to the side to see all of the men rushing toward them. Sakura: 'Usagi, stop, keep your focus, and rest your heartbeat, I can hear it pound from here. ''She looked toward Sakura, surprised that she was giving her advice that sounded more like orders. '''Sakura: We only have one opponent, and everyone else is an extention of that opponent. They are to be dealt with as they become a problem. Listen to me, and they will not become a problem. Usagi: Hai... a deep breath and gazed at Jere, who stared back. Sakura: He is very nervous. With the right moves, we can defeat him, are you ready? Usagi: Yes. Kala: '''Should I shoot hi-- '''Both: No. Kala: Aww... Sakura: Now. The two of them, who had never fought along side one another crossed paths with one another, their blades moving in sync into their own fighting stances. Jere was now physically trying to follow their movements with his eyes, but that was like following a hyper-active humming bird in the view of the sun. The two of them closed in. Jere: fast Ni Ran Suraisu! hands emitted two blades of energy at both of them. Sakura: Sugi-zou struck by the energy, but the after image dispersed into nothing Usagi: Teisei entirely, and reappeared directly behind Jere with her blade to her side Itoryuu, Narabi! Sakura: in a blur right in front of him, with her back toward Jere. Itoryuu: Jinsoku Oni... Both girls sheathed their swords at that precise moment, and as they did, Jere burst with blood out his back and his chest, he cried out in pain and hunched over on one knee. Usagi: at Sakura, and then looked toward the other Marines, who were also bursting in blood, and falling I see what you mean. How many of them did you get? Sakura: Nine, Jere's pause was long enough, I could have gotten the ones you attacked, but you surprised me. I think you have already improved since last we fought. Usagi: I still owe you for that. Sakura nodded at that, and then looked to see that Kala had already ran off. She was awfully fast with a cannon strapped to her back. Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Sighed Usagi, I figured when I saw explosions, I'd see you in the midst of it. Mewha-- over to see Sakura Who is this? Sakura looked up to see Rinji in a tree, just lying on his side with his paw on his cheek, grinning at the two of them. She had done her research, and seen a picture of Catman Rinji, but it was still a little hard to believe that Catmen really existed. Usagi: Oh, sorry. Sakura, this is my Captain, Rinji. Rinji, this is-- Chris: Sakura! toward them in the park, grocery sacs in his arms You left me there carrying all of your food items that YOU wanted, and I had to... at the guy trying to get up with blood coming from both sides of his body Who is... at Usagi that? Rinji: Mewhahahahahaha! Chris's attention So, if that is Sakura, I suppose that would make you Jolly... or was your first name Chris? By the way, what does the D stand for? There was a long pause as Chris stared up toward Rinji with wide eyes. There even came a few times when the breeze caught them and rocked the branches of Rinji's tree back and forth. There even came a time when Jere almost got up to his feet, but Sakura merely kicked him back down, her foot planted firmly on his back. All the while, Chris gazed at Rinji with large, googly eyes. Rinji: .......umm......h-h-hello? Chris: A TALKING CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!! Rinji: SCREWWWWWWWWWWWW YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! jumped down from the tree, directly into Chris, tackling him onto the ground, kicking up a lot of dust as he started to wrestle him down Usagi: Sighed Come on, Sakura, I have a good bottle of Sake at the ship. If you'll join me. Sakura nodded, and the two of them walked away, leaving the mounds of wounded, including the Vice Admiral, while Rinji and Chris continued to struggle, and Chris screamed for someone to get him off of him. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kala gazed at the tigers, smiling as she slurped on her slush drink. She kept walking and looking at all of the different cat cages the zoo had to offer. Her very favorite was the Saber-tooth exhibit. They seemed to lively and active! That was, however, until she ran into a six-pack of abs that felt like a brick wall. She looked up to see a gigantic man who stood well over six-foot-six with a metal helmet covering his head and face. He was also a Vice Admiral, and he was looking straight at her. '' ''Before she could even think of coming out with her cannon, Despard Titan put his hand on the barrel and bent it at a complete 90 degree angle. Before she could struggle anymore, he grabbed her by both of her arms and picked her up. He took her away, leaving her cannon behind in several pieces. Padrino Part 9 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories